Bella's sister's
by Ragan1000
Summary: Bella's twin sister's come to town. What happen's when they are imprinted on and why does Bella attract mythical creatures. UGH I STINK A SUMMARIES JUST READ. Written by me and my friend Brianna.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Sisters**

**By Heather and Brianna. :)**

Bella's POV

I was standing in the Cullen's living room where Everyone else was sitting looking at me I really hate being the center of attention but right now I had no choice so I took a deep breath.

" Okay so there's something I have not told you about me." I began then realized not the best way to start.

" YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" Emmett shouted and I rolled my eye's. He really is an idiot.

" No I'm not." I said.

" A goblin?" He asked and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger a habit I picked up from Edward.

" Emmett I am not a goblin,witch,unicorn or any mythical creature for that matter so shut up." I said and Emmett gasped.

" Whoa who knew Bella could be so tough." Emmett said and I rolled my eye's.

" No so anyway I have some family coming to town." I said calmly so Jasper would not pick up on my nervous mood I hope they don't hate me for what I'm about to say.

" Oh so your mom is coming to town?" Edward asked.

" Not my mom." I said nervously.

" Bella why are you nervous?" Jasper asked and I gave him a death glare.

" AH BELLA IS GONNA KILL JASPER WITH HER DEATH RAY!" Emmett screamed jumping behind the couch.

" No I am not." I said.

" So you do have a death ray." Emmett accused his head popping up from behind the white couch.

" No I do not." I said Emmett really needs a check up from the neck up.

" Emmett will you please let Bella finish talking?" Esme asked clearly annoyed at her son.

" Okay mommy." He said sounding like a two year old. I rolled my eyes.

" Well like I said I have some family coming to town." I said them reminding in case the forgot. But how could they forget they are vampire's. Truthfully I was just trying to delay it.

" Who?" Carlisle asked.

" Please don't hate me for what I am gonna say." I whispered mostly to myself but I knew they all heard.

" Bella I could never hate you." Edward said appearing at my side in an instant.

" I know." I said kissing him on the lips.

" YUCKY." Emmett screamed like a five year old. I blushed and pulled away.

" Stop embarrassing my Bella." Edward said.

" Sorry." Emmett said.

" Please continue." Alice said but I am sure she already knew.

"Okay well... um... my uh...MY TWIN SISTER'S ARE COMING TO TOWN!" I blurted out then waited quietly for their response blushing furiously.

" You never told us you had twin sister's in fact you made it seem like you were an only child." Rosalie said and I immediately felt guilty of the fact I never told them.

" I'm so sorry I should have but I-." I began on the verge of tears but then Edward pulled me into a comforting hug.

" It's okay." He cooed I relaxed probably due to Jasper.

" So what are they like?" Alice asked knowing her she was hoping for a shopping partner or in this case partner's.

" Sporty, tan, competitive and this will make Alice happy love shopping." I said and Alice nearly did a touch down dance.

" How old are they?" Carlisle asked.

" They are thirteen." I said that reminded me I had to remind Charlie to sign them up for school.

" Cool are they Identical?" Rosalie asked.

" Nope. But they look like it." I said

" What are their names?" Esme asked.

" Heather and Brianna." I said.

" Cool what do they look like?" Emmett asked.

" Well Heather has brown hair with natural Carmel highlights that comes abut five inches past her shoulder's its layered and wavy and hazel eye's which she like better when green which they normally are and is tall as me she is really really beautiful like Brianna she has brown hair that is layered and comes about 6 inches below her shoulders with hazel eyes.

I said and took a deep breath.

" Oh okay." Emmett said and then my phone rang.

" Speak of the devil." I muttered before answering.

" Hi Heath, Hi Bri." I said using the nick name's I gave them I know they are lame but come on their names are short so it's hard to think of some.

" Hi Belle Bell." They said simultaneously I hated when they called me that.

" What's up?" I asked sitting down while everyone looked at me.

" What?" I whispered so low the twins would not hear they all shrugged and walked away doing their own thing except for Edward who just played with my hair.

" Well we finished packing and got bored." Heather said. I love my sister's but they call me every ten seconds it really annoys the h*** out of me.

" What are you doing?" Brianna asked.

" I'm at my boyfriend Edward's house." I said and they whispered something I did not here but Edward did and laughed quietly and I looked at him.

" What's so funny." I asked in a whisper.

" They said they hope they did not interrupt anything." Edward said and I heard Emmett laughing from outside at first I didn't get it but when I did I blushed.

" Oh what are you doing? " Brianna asked.

" Not much." I said and I heard a fake yawn from Brianna

" Oh mom's calling us gotta go see ya in two day's." Heather said before hanging up.

" Well what now?" I asked.

" We should get you home before Charlie has a panic attack." Edward said helping me up. I hadn't noticed how late it was.

" Bye people." I said as Edward picked me up and ran me to his Volvo.

Quickly I kissed Edward on the lips before running inside. To see an impatient Charlie waiting in the kitchen practically jumping in his seat. I mean I know he is excited about the twins but ' seriously.

" Bella finally your home I have been waiting like twelve minutes." He said and now I was really confused.

" Um why?" I asked. My curfew was not for another twenty minutes.

" Follow me." He said taking my hand and pretty much dragging me up the stairs.

" Okay." I said halfway up the stairs. He stopped walking in front of the extra room. This room has been empty forever.

" So I realized that the twins will need a room so..." He said and then pushed the door open slowly and dramatically. The room that used to be the ugliest shade of green was now painted a colorful pink and there was a set of bunk beds,two dressers with a mirror and a desk. The furniture was blue. The comforters on the beds where the same but in different colors one was pink and the other was blue.I knew the pink was for Heather and the blue was for Brianna. They would love it.

" Dad they will love it but how did you-?" I began to ask.

" Well you know that used furniture place down the road they were having a sale for 75% off." He said.

" Okay. Well I know they will love it." I said.

" Good." He said happily.

" Well I'm really tired I so I'm going to bed goodnight." I said walking into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed. I was about to ask him about his Volvo but before I could he answered like he could read my mind.

" Alice followed us." He said and I nodded then grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt before heading to the bathroom to change. I took longer then I wanted. I practically ran back to my room. Edward was looking at a photo album. I recognised it at once and grabbed it out of his hands. He looked up at me with a puppy dog face.

" What are you a werewolf." I muttered

" No love." He said rolling his eyes.

" He wish he was." Jake said popping his head in the window.

" Jake why are you here?" I asked.

" I got bored." He said then disappeared as fast as he cam.

" Did I just imagine that?" I asked and he shook his head." Well stop going through my stuff."

" Sorry I got bored."

" Well what else do you do when I am asleep?" I asked.

" Nothing." He said nervously

" I bet he goes through your underwear." Jake said popping his head in the window again.

" Jake what are you doing here?"

" I'm bored and now you didn't deny it."

" Edward would not do that." I said defensively. " Right Edward." I turned to face him and he had a guilty expression on his face.

" Ha I was right." Jake said.

" EDWARD!" I practically shouted. I listened to make sure Charlie didn't hear.

" Well it was one time Emmett dared me." He said embarrassed. I was blushing furiously.

" Oh my bumble bee." I said and Edward and Jacob stared at me. " I'll explain later."

" Jacob get out of the tree." I heard Sam's voice call and Jake took a step then stumbled and fell out of the tree.

" Okay Edward go stand in the corner." I said and he looked at me shocked and confused. " Cor-ner." I said louder and he got up and walked to the corner he started at me confused and I made a motion for him to turn around. He confusedly ( I don't know if that's even a word LOL) turned around.

" How long am I supposed to stay here?" He asked.

" Till I say so." I said then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning.

I woke up expecting Edward to be next to me. I looked around the room and saw him still standing staring at the wall. Wow he actually stood there all night. I decided to tease him. I climbed out of bed -slowly- and walked towards my closet and began going through each item of clothes slowly. Then I walked in the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth.

Then walked back to my room and walked past Edward like I didn't notice him and made my bed. I looked around the room. Then shrugged and walked downstairs. I kind of expected to see him there and to roll his eyes at me but he wasn't so I shrugged and walked outside to my car expecting him to be there but he wasn't so I climbed in and drove to the school Alice was waiting impatiently.

" Hi wait where's Edward?"

" I thought he would be here." I said as Jasper walked up.

" I don't see him coming." She said.

" Oh I think I know where he is give me the phone." I said and Alice handed me her cellphone I dialed Edward's number.

" Yes Alice?"

" It's Bella."

" Oh hi." He said

" Get to school now." I said and then he hung up and I confusedly ( still don't think that's a word) handed the phone to Alice.

" He's coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry me and Brianna took so long to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own Heather.**

(Two days later at the air port.)

Bella's POV

We were sitting in the airport waiting for the twins their flight was late and Charlie was very worried. I kept telling him planes never come on time but he was still worried. Edward was here with us because he wanted to meet the twins before Emmett I don't know why I don't have a brother. Then Edwards phone rang. He picked it up in a second.

" Hello." He said and walked away to talk in private. I would have went with him but I needed to make sure Charlie did not go insane I wondered if he was like this when I came. Edward came back a minute later.

" It was Alice she just wanted to know if the twins came yet." Edward said but I was more sure it was her telling him when.

" Okay." I said .

" Oh I checked the desk they said that the girls flight will be here in five minutes."Edward said and Charlie calmed down.

"Okay." I said. I was really excited too I have not seen the twins in almost three years longer for Charlie.

Five minutes later.

Still in Bella's POV.

Just as "The desk" predicted exactly five minutes later the plane landed and there where families crowding the area. I could not see the twins but I looked at Edward hoping he had an idea from Alice but he looked confused. Then I saw the two girls running through the crowd towards us.

" Bellie." They called at the same time and both gave me a hug.

" Hi Heather, Hi Brianna." I said.

" Hi daddy." They said happily then gave him a hug.

" Hi girls when did you get so big?" He asked they just smiled.

" In the last few years." Heather said in a guessing tone.

" I can see." I said. I took a good look at both of them they were both wearing the same thing ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top with a vest over it they both had it in

different colors Heather's was pink and Brianna's was blue and they both wore a head band with a flower on it but the flowers where both on a different sides.

" Oh girl's this is my boyfriend Edward." I said motioning to Edward, Heather reached out to shake his hand but when he didn't move his hand she put hers down.

" Weirdo." Brianna whispered and Heather snickered.

" Nice to meet you." Edward said I blushed.

Heather's POV

" Is that all you brought?" Charlie asked looking at our small carry on bags.

" Charlie it's like you don't know us." Brianna said with her puppy dog face and I noticed Edward was staring at us with a confused look on his face. I pretended not to notice.

" Well then lets get your luggage then." Charlie said walking to the luggage claim Brianna started to follow but I held her back.

" What?" She asked impatiently.

" Did you notice Edward staring at us?" I asked looking at Edward and Bella talking they were ten feet away so they wouldn't be able to hear us.

" Not really but I do wonder how Bella got someone as hot as him." She said I looked at Edward who had an amused look on his face.

" Well not really I have seen better looking." I said and then Edward looked surprised/ offended.

" You gotta be kidding me." She said and I rolled my eyes.

" Girls you coming?" Charlie asked.

" Yea."Brianna said and ran to catch up with everyone there was definitely something up with Edward.

" Heather come on." Bella called and I ran to catch up.

" So Heather, Brianna would you like to come over to my house Alice wants to meet you at take you shopping?" Edward asked.

" Um...( I looked at Brianna she nodded.) yea sure after we get unpacked." I said.

" Heather I think he means within the next year." Bella said sarcastically we both rolled our eyes.

" Bella we are not that bad." Brianna said defensively.

" Yes you are." She said I rolled my eyes again.

" Just find your luggage." Charlie said to avoid a fight.

" Okay." Brianna said dragging me to find our luggage.

" What does it look like?" Bella asked following us.

" Um mine is pink with green polka dots." I said.

" Mine is aqua blue with sky blue strips, Brianna said.

" Okay hard to miss." She said and I rolled my eyes.

" Well you go that way and we'll go that way." Brianna said pulling me in the opposite direction. I spotted mine immediately like Bella said hard to miss.

" Come on help me." I said pulling her over to mine. I had three giant suitcases, a duffel bag, back pack. I had more clothes in them then looked possible. It took both of us to get one down at least one at a time.

" Heather how much stuff did you bring?" Bella asked looking at my luggage.

" Hey I did not bring that much I just don't want all my stuff to get wrinkled." I lied.

" Okay." Bella said as I grabbed my back pack and put it over my shoulder.

" There's yours Bri." Charlie said pointing to Brianna's luggage and she ran over too it.

" Heather help me." She said struggling.

" I got it." Edward said taking the luggage down with ease.

" Thanks." Brianna said she had the same amount then me.

" Well lets get you two home so you can unpack." Charlie said

We were in the parking lot trying to decide who's taking what car. Me and Brianna were riding in Edward's Volvo because our luggage took up the whole back seat in Charlie's cruiser.

" Nice Volvo." Brianna said as she climbed into the back seat with me behind her.

" Thanks." Edward said and started driving fast I might add.

" Edward slow down so you don't scare my little sisters." Bella said.

" Fine." He said then slowed down not that much though.

" Bella your a wimp." I muttered.

" No I am not." She said.

" He was not going that fast and you know I like going fast.'' I said and Edward smirked.

" So you don't care if I go fast?" He asked

"Not really." Brianna said.

" Then in that case hold on." He said and started going over a hundred miles an hour. The trees were all a blur that's weird he can see enough to drive.

" Awesome." Brianna said excitedly. The ride from the airport should be half and hour but we were there in ten minutes. I jumped out of the car and took a look at the house it still looked the same. Bella unlock the door and I walked inside with Brianna right behind me.

Brianna's Pov:

I walked into the house with Heather in front of like I remember with a few changes. There was a bigger TV, i'm guessing for all those big games. Then I walked into the kitchen while Heather sat down on the couch. There was not much different here. I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to go to the bathroom. Then I heard the front door open and ran down stairs.

"Hi Charlie!" I yelled when I got in front of him.

"Hi Brianna, there's no need to yell. How'd you guys get home so fast?"

" Um Edward had a short cut." Heather said

" Hi Heather." He said

" Hi Charlie."

" I have a surprize for you two."

"Oh oh oh, what is it?" Heather yelled. I looked up to Bella to see if I could see if she new. She was blushing, so she must have known it. I looked at Edward and he looked a little repulsive and a little happy. He must know what the surprise is and doesn't like it.

"Okay, Heather, Brianna, follow me." and with that he went up the stairs and went to this one door. " Its in here."

"Ok-" I was cut of by Heather shoving me out of the way and going into the room

"Wooooww!" She said in aw struck. I went in the room and gasped.

"Thank you Charlie" I said while going to the blue bunk bed which was on the top.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." Heather screamed hugging Charlie and jumping unto her bunk which was slightly bigger but I did not care the top was always cooler.

" Your welcome and thank you." He said.

" For what?" Heather asked.

" Making me go deaf." He said sarcastically

"Hey that is all Heather!" I yelled because that is just how i am.

" No it's you." Heather said trying to blame me.I yelled cause I'm stupid.

" It is both of you." Edward said he was getting a little amused by all this.

"Oh, ya" I said

"Sorry." Heather said. Oh, now she's polite I thought.

" Oh, Edward, didn't you want to show us something?"

"Ya, we better get going"Heather said.

" You girls should unpack first." Charlie said.

" Do we have to?" I asked in a whining tone.

" Yes." He said.

" Weirdo." I said under my breath.

" Fine." Heather said.

**REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE OUR FRIENDS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Heather and this story.**

Heather's POV

."Fine" I said then got off my bed.

" Do we really have too?" Brianna asked using a puppy dog face.

" Yea you really do." Charlie said and Brinna mouthed weirdo and I glared at her. She must call everyone a weirdo when she is one. She does not like shopping as much as she used to so I usually shop for her.

" Well fine lets get our luggage." Brianna said, jumping off her bed and landing with a thud. I ran down the stairs without tripping. Me and Brianna were the graceful ones while Bella was a klutz.

" Wait for me." Brianna yelled even though she was right behind me. That girl gets on my nerves.

I ran through the kitchen and foyer, out the door and stopped short but Brianna didn't notice so she ran into me, knocking us both to the ground .

" BRIANNA." I screamed.

" Sorry." She said helping me up and everyone ran out.

" What Happened?" Charlie asked.

" I accidentally knocked her over." Brianna said.

" And made me scrape my arm which B-T-W is now bleeding." I said looking at my now bleeding arm. I noticed Edward had a weird expression on his face like pain and shock. What was he, a vampire? I laughed quietly at my joke and then Edward had a confused and annoyed look on his face. There is something wrong with him. W-E-I-R-D-O, as Brianna would say.

" Bella will you get the first aid kit?" Charlie asked looking at my arm.

" Sure." She said then ran inside with Edward behind her, he was very fast.

" Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

" Yea dad, don't worry." I said brushing the dirt off of my jeans.

" Okay." He said and Bella and Edward returned. I just sat still while Bella cleaned my arm and put a band-aid on it. I didn't bother to complain because it would be useless.

" Okay, there, good as new." Bella said when she finished.

" Yay." I said sarcastically.

" Here you are. "Edward said taking the last of my luggage out of the car. I didn't even hear him move.

" Um thanks." I said as I pulled my back pack over my shoulders and dragged two suit cases at a time. I was gonna try to take my third or my duffel bag, but Edward took them for me.

" Thanks again." I said again.

" Not a problem." He said and walked in the house. Brianna was holding her luggage, the same for me and Charlie. We were holding her other suit case and duffel bag. Bella opened the door for us and I slowly walked up the stairs, then when I got to the top I put my suit cases on my bed and put my back pack on the dresser. Edward put my other suit case and duffel bag on the bed. Brianna kept hers on the floor because it would be a pain to keep going up and down.

" Well I will let you girls unpack and get settled. " Charlie said, walking out the door and down the stairs.

" There's a baseball game isn't there?" Brianna asked and Bella nodded. I rolled my eyes.

" Well girls I will see you later I need to get home for... dinner." He said and Bella laughed quietly I have no idea why that's funny.

" Okay." Brianna said starting to unzip her bag.

" What she said." I said opening mine.

" Well, I will walk you out." Bella said and lead Edward into the hallway but they didn't walk down I heard them talking in the hallway and pressed my ear against the door.

" What time will you be back?" Bella asked.

" An hour tops." He answered.

" Okay enjoy your hunt. Bag a grizzly for me." Bella said. I heard Edward chuckle then walk down the stairs. That was really weird.

" Brianna you will never guess what just happened." I said running over to her even though she was four feet away.

" You were eavesdropping?" She asked but it came out more like a statement.

" No I just accidentally put my ear on the door." I said.

" Sure you didn't." She said and I rolled my eyes.

" Does that mean that you don't wanna know what they said? " I asked

" No, say the words." She said, more anxious now.

" Well when Bella asked Edward, 'when he would be back' he said after his 'hunt'." I said and she rolled her eyes.

" Yea um Heather I think you hit your head when you fell." She said

" NO I DID NOT!" I YELLED.

" What ever you say." Brianna said and started unpacking again. I guess I'll have to prove it to her.

" You don't believe me do you?" I asked.

" Nope."

"Fine, but I will prove it." I am now determined, and once I get like this, there is no telling what'd I'd do.

" Good luck with that." she said, sarcastically.

" Thank you." I said, taking that like a compliment. "Let's finish unpacking. I wanna met the rest of the Cullens." I said.

" Whatever." She said putting some clothes into her dresser.

" I know something is up with Edward." I whispered to low for her to hear. I was determined.

Brianna's Pov:

We finished unpacking all of our clothes about 15 minutes later. I looked around our room. I think this is the neatest our room has ever been, and we are very neat, or at least Heather is. I'm relatively neat.

I was just waiting for Heather to finish up. She wanted everything to be in place, and I mean EVERYTHING. Like, if the one blanket was out-of-order, she had to refold them all again. Same for her clothes.

Once she finally finished decorating to her standards, we went downstairs to tell Bella and Charlie we were done.

" Hey Charlie, Bella, we finished unpacking! Can we go see your boyfriends house now?" Heather asked.

" Fine by me." Charlie said.

" Okay, let me just call Edward." Bella said while getting up to go to the kitchen. I sat down next to Charlie.

" So how does your new room look?"

" Good Charlie." I said. I looked up to see if Heather agreed, but she wasn't there. Hmmm, I wonder where she went and knowing her, she was up to no good.

Heather's Pov:

" Hey Charlie, Bella, we finished unpacking! Can we go see your boyfriends house now?" I asked.

" Fine by me." Charlie said.

" Okay, let me just call Edward." Bella said while getting up to go to the kitchen. Brianna sat down and started talking to Charlie. Perfect, just what I needed, a diversion. I tried to be as quite as I could and walked into the kitchen.

" Hello?" Bella asked into the phone on the wall. It was blank for a moment while Bella listened into the phone.

" Well the girls are all done unpacking, are you done hunting?" Bella said, another pause.

" Okay, do you want me to just have Alice get us since your in the middle of killing a mountain lion?" What? A mountain Lion, is he crazy? He can't seriously be killing that, can he?

" Okay I'll tell them, bye I love you." I ran into the the living room and plopped down next to Brianna.

" Okay, Edward will be here in about 10 minutes to pick us all up." Bella said. Okay now I'm really confused I thought he was killing a mountain lion.

" Oh so what's he doing now?" I asked.

" Um... I didn't ask." She said awkwardly.

" Bella you are a terrible Liar." I said

" Does it really matter?" Brianna asked, " He can tell us when he gets here."

" Fine." I agreed. I knew he was most likely just going to lie to, but hopefully he is worse than Bella. We just sat there, me, Brianna, and Charlie on the couch with Bella sitting on the floor below Brianna. We watched TV for the 10 minutes until Edward came to get us. Strange enough, it was exactly 10 minutes, huh?

" Okay, is everyone ready?" Edward said as he entered through the door.

" I think so." Bella said as she got up to stand by Edward.

" Okay then, come on Heather and Brianna." Edward said. Brianna stood up, kissed Dad good bye and walked out the door. I just followed Brianna out the door and got in the back seat of the Volvo.

Brianna's Pov:

Nobody spoke for about 4 and a half minutes.

" What are your siblings like Edward?" I asked.

" Well, I have 4 siblings, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. Each one of them are way different. Rosalie is like the popular ms. Pris. Alice loves and i mean loves to go shopping. She will never go a week without shopping. Jasper is like the quite observant guy who can be an emo at times.

Emmet is the buff, stupid, joker. All of us are adopted. My parents are Esme and Carlisle. Esme is an architect and carlisle a doctor. That's basically it." He said.

"Wow, you have a very... um, weird family." I said.

" Thanks" Edward said. "Well, here we are."

**REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own twilight me own only Heather and this story 50%.

Heather's POV

I looked at the house it was awesome. Edward got out and opened the door for us.

" Thank you." I said jumping out.

" Your welcome."

" So Edward what have you been doing?" I asked.

" Um playing video games with Emmett." He said quickly.

" What game?"

" Um guitar hero."

" Last time I checked guitar hero does not involve killing a crazy mountain lion." I said with a smirk. He look both shocked and nervous.

" Um what do you mean?"

" Edward don't lie to me because I can spot a liar a mile away."

" Well lets go inside." Bella said, noticing Edward was in a awkward moment.

" Okay." He said and led us to the door. A giant boy who looked eighteen answered, it must be Emmett.

" You must be Bella's sisters." He said and I rolled my eyes. He was definitely stupid.

" You must be Emmett." I said walking in.

" Which one are you?" He asked.

" What?"

" Which twin?"

" Oh I am Heather the normal one." I said and Brianna smacked me in the back of the Head.

" And I am Brianna." She said.

" Cool I'm Emmett." He said and I rolled my eyes.

" I know."

" AHHH are you a spy everyone run for it." He screamed before running out the back door.

" I see you have met Emmett." A pixie like person said dancing down the stairs with a tall blond boy behind her.

" Yea." I said

" I'm Alice and this is my hus-boyfriend Jasper." Wait she was about to say husband this family is strange.

" Okay. Nice to meet you." I said still suspicious and then I immediately felt calm.

" Were going to be great friends." Alice said.

" Of course you will be." Brianna murmured. I elbowed her.

" Hey!"

" Sorry, nervous reaction." I said while smacking her in the head for more effects.

" Weirdo."

" Um, Your the one with problems, your calling everyone weird!"

" What ever." She said while walking away from me and into another room.

" Gasp! This room is the best I've every seen!"

" Thank you." someone said. I walked in to see a nice, young looking women.

" I'm Esme by the way."

" Okay nice to meet you." Brianna said.

" Same here." I said. Just as I said this, a man, probably the most gorgeous looking man in the world, walked in.

" I'm Carlisle."

" HI." both me and Brianna said at the same time.

" So what are your names?" Esme asked.

" Well, I'm Heather, the normal one, and this is Brianna the weird freak." As I said this, Brianna rolled her eyes and hit my in the in the back of the head...again.

" Children, come in here please." Esme yelled. All the kids came in quickly, one after the other. That's when I noticed something strange. They all had the same eyes, and

they were adopted.

" By now, I think you girls all know who my kids are, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Rosalie."

" Ya, we kinda figured it out." I said

" Okay, well, we'll leave you kids to bond together."

" Yep." Brianna said, and with that, Esme and Carlisle left us.

" So it's nice to met all of you." I said awkwardly.

" I'm sure it is." A Blondie with long hair said nastily.

" Wow some one's in a mood what is it you time of the month?" I asked with a smirk.

" Listen you little brat, if it were not for the fact that your my brother's girl friends little sister, you would be dead right now." She said trying to sound intimidating and started

to walk out of the room I laughed

" Bye bye Bitch."

" What did you call me?"

" Bitch B-I-T-C-H." I said in a tone like i was explaining to a five year old.

" You little.-" She began but Emmett put his hand over her mouth.

" I got an Idea let's play some guitar hero." Emmett said nervously.

" Like you have been all day?" I asked hoping to catch Edward in a lie.

" What where did you get that idea I have been wrestling with Jasper all day." He said confused.

" Well that is what Edward told me." I said smirking at Edward.

" Did I saw Emmett I meant Alice." He said quickly.

" Alice put your clothes away you got today." Esme called from upstairs.

" Okay." Alice said running up the stairs and I smirked at Edward who was beyond nervous.

" Rosalie you too." Esme called again before Edward could say it was her.

" Okay lets play." Emmett said excitedly and I noticed the entire game was set up wow that was fast.

" Awesome how about we make it a competition two teams whichever team gets the highest score wins." I said.

" YA the Cullen brothers against the swan sisters." He yelled like a little boy.

" Do I have to?" Bella asked whining.

" Yes." We all yelled at the same time

" Fine." she muttered.

" I call mic." I yelled and.

" Drums." Brianna yelled.

" Yay finally I can play without being forced to sing." Bella said happily.

" We go first." I said.

" Why should you?" Emmett asked.

" Because it's ladies first and were the guests." I said and Emmett pouted and sat down.

" Okay good luck girls." Jasper said sitting down next to Emmett.

" Same here." Edward said kissing Bella on the forehead and sitting down.

" What song?" Brianna asked.

" Um... We could do he could b the one by Hannah Montana." I said that was my favorite.

" Okay." Bella said flipping to the song and turning it on. It took a minute to load and when the lyrics came on screen I began singing.

Smooth talkin', so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile

Yeah, butterflies when he says my name

Hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy about him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe

He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel

Like everything I do is perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

While Bella was doing guitar and Brianna did drums I got a perfect score because I sang this song constantly so I was used to it I turned around to see all the boys mouths hanging open wide.

" That bad?" I asked sarcastically

" YOU CHEATED!" Emmett shouted and I rolled my eyes

" No I did not now go take your turns." I said.

" Fine.", He said," I call drums."

" I call guitar!" Edward yelled.

" No way in H*** am I singing!" Jasper shouted.

" Then you lose." Brianna said smugly.

" Fine then I will sing." Emmett said walking towards the mic.

" NO WAY." Jasper said taking the mic.

" HA." Emmett said going back to the drums.

" What song?" Edward asked.

" TIK TOK!" Emmett yelled ( FYI I HATE THAT SONG)

" Any better idea?" Emmett asked.

" JASPER DO LOVEBUG!" Alice yelled from upstairs I was surprised she could hear.

" Why?" He asked in a whiny tone I agree that was a girly song even if it was sung by the Jonas brothers.

" Because you know it is my favorite." She said from behind me causing me to jump I had not even heard her come downstairs I noticed Edward shooting her a warning look.

" Fine." He said in surrender.

" Yay." She said sitting.I felt very pissed for some reason but I do not know why everyone else seemed too. Edward walked over to Jasper whispered something in his ear and I felt relaxed again. That was weird.

"Can I please do a different song?" Jasper asked whining.

" Fine." Alice said with a pout.

" Octopus garden." Jasper said I had never heard of this song. ( This is my dad's favorite.)

" Okay." Emmett said.

" Um should I know what that is?" Brianna asked.

" It's a song by the Beatles.", Edward explained but me and Brianna were still confused." They are a band."

" Okay." Brianna said slowly. The song began and Jasper started singing.

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade

He'd let us in, knows where we've been

In his octopus' garden in the shade

I'd ask my friends to come and see

An octopus' garden with me

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade.

We would be warm below the storm

In our little hideaway beneath the waves

Resting our head on the sea bed

In an octopus' garden near a cave

We would sing and dance around

because we know we can't be found

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden in the shade

We would shout and swim about

The coral that lies beneath the waves

(Lies beneath the ocean waves)

Oh what joy for every girl and boy

Knowing they're happy and they're safe

(Happy and they're safe)

We would be so happy you and me

No one there to tell us what to do

I'd like to be under the sea

In an octopus' garden with you.

When the song was over Jasper got a almost perfect score when we combined everyone on each of our teams scores we one.

" WHAT HOW DID A BUNCH OF GIRLS BEAT US?" Emmett asked screaming for the third stinking time.

" We got a higher score then you." I explain AGAIN.

" I bet you cheated!" He yelled.

" Can't you just lose and not complain?"

" NO."

" Did your mom drop you on your head as a baby?" I asked.

" How would I know that was a hun-eighteen years okay." Wait he was about to say hundred wow this family is definitely keeping a secret and I am so determined to figure it out.

OMG I AM SO CRAZY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I TOTALLY FORGOT ANY WAY REVEIW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DUH!**

" So who wants to go shopping?" Alice asked.

" Not me." Brianna said and Alice pouted.

" I do." I said excitedly and Alice smiled happily.

" Yay!" She shouted.

" Edward was not kidding." I whispered to myself low enough I thought she wouldn't hear.

" About what?" She asked surprising me that she heard.

" How did you hear that?"

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I whispered and you are across the room you should not have been able to hear it." I said really suspicious.

" Um I can read lips." She said I could tell she was lying and nervous.

" My head was down you would not have been able to." I said.

" Well... Um lets go shopping now." She said pulling me towards the door

Brianna's Pov:

Heather and Alice walked out the door .What was I to do now?I was stuck with all these weirdos, and nothing to do! I was soo gonna kill Heather when she gets back.

"Well, now what?" I asked nobody in particular.

" We could play guitar hero some more?" Jasper said.

"Na, I already beat the whole game at home."

"You did?" Emmet asked.

"Ya, I had a lot of time when Heather went shopping for me. I also read a lot and wrote stories. Heather would always go shopping or write her own stories."

"Well, we could play another game." Jasper said.

"What game?" I asked.

"We have wrestling, airplane games, war games, but you probably don't want to play any of them. We have fashion games, make up games, coloring games, giving games, mission games."

"Um, any non lame games?"

"We have sport games.. "

"Fine, how about we play truth or dare?"

"No!" Everyone in the room yelled except for Emmet.

"If the little lady wants to play it then we will. Don't be rude to our guest."

"Brianna, please, don't play it." Bella said.

"Fine, but you take all the fun out of it!"

"Ya Bella." Emmet said.

"Oh shut up Emmet." Bella said. then he mumbled something under his breath.

"I wish I could..." I whispered quietly so they wouldn't hear me.

"Wish you could what?" Emmet said. Everyone besides Bella hit Emmet in the back of the head. "What?" he said. hm, I wounder if this is what Heather meant? I guess I'll have to tell her about this later.

"Well, I want to pull a prank on someone, but it's stupid."

"Really?" Emmet asked.

"Ya,"

"How about we come up with some!"

"Awesome, Mwa ha ha ha ha!" I did an evil laugh for more effect.

"Your like the little sister I never had."

"You can have her." Bella said.

"YES!" Emmet said

"Weirdo"

"HEY!"

"Emmet, stop yelling!" Esme said.

"Yes mommy. Okay Brianna, how about we go get in my jeep and we go find some pray... I mean victims."

"Suuurrrree?"

"Okay, lets go." He said while literally pulling me out into the garage.

"AHHHH RAPE ABUSE HELP! RAPE! ABUSE!" I screamed. In one second, everyone in the house was standing in the door way, even Rosalie."Kidding."

"Brianna, don't do that."

"Fine Bella, but you take all the fun out of this."

"Good, I'm glad."

"No, you should be ashamed of your self Bella."

"Ugh!" she said.

" Well SOUP!" I yelled while getting into the passenger side of the jeep. Emmett jumped in the jeep and sped out of the garage without hitting anyone. We were going about 98.2 mph when Emmet finally slowed down.

**REVEIW! Sorry for the lack of updates I am doing all the work cause my friend never helps. But review it motivates us!**


	6. Chapter 6

WE ARE BACK! Sorry for lack of updates me and Brianna are lazy. But now we are back. REVEIW!

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight we just own Heather and Brianna.

"So what do you wanna do here?" he said while pulling up to the mall.

"Hmmm, that will depend on the people here. If we see a couple, we'll pretend to be an ex or something like that."

"Okay, lets go."We started to walk towards the main entrance when i thought of something.

"Oh, you have an idea, don't you?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, lets go do it then."

"Okay." I said while walking inside the building. I looked around and saw this big water fountain with plants all around it. Right when i laid my eye on it, I thought of all these random plans to do. I was so impressed I started to smile, evilly.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have plans."

"Oh Emmet, you know me to well for just meeting me today."

"Hm, I do."

"Okay, and on that note, we shall start with that dude in the purple jacket." I said while looking and pointing to a weird looking guy with a bad, blond hair cut.

"Ohhhh, you have a really good mind. That is Mike Newton, he's a douche bag."

"He was in love with your sister, and still is."

"He is in love with her?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, so much that he wold stalk her."

"Wow."

"Ya, it was weird to us to."

"I could only imagine, anyway, I think I have a plan for him..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's a secret, but I do need your help. Here is what your gonna do." I said and started to tell Emmet what his part was.

"Ha. Judging by my part, your plan is pretty evil."

"Ya, you should see some of my other pranks I did back home. Anyway, back to this. I will need to go get some supplies for this prank, so I will need..." I started to add up

the number of two things in my head when I got another idea."I will need $100.00"

"Okay, here you go." He said while going in his wallet and taking out a 100 dollar bill. What an idiot!

"Well, I'm gonna go buy this stuff. I'll be back in about 10." I said while walking away.

~ After she gets the stuff~

Okay, so I go to Victoria Secret and find this AWESOME dress. It's black and flowry, and once I saw it, I just fell in love with it.I also go some matching pink heels. Right after I bought it I went straight to the bathroom and put it on. I looked in the mirror before I put it on and it looked really good on me! So, I walked out of the bathroom and started on my journey to find Emmett It took about 5 minutes to find him. When I did, I walked over to him and his mouth flung open.

"HI" I practically yelled

"Hi" he said back. "Uhh," He said, speechless.

"Like it?" I asked smirking.

"Don' you already know the answer to that?" he asked... kind of admiring something. Probably me... Awkward...

I was about 3 feet away when I spoke up, "Hello"

"Uh," he said while turning around to look at who said it. Once he caught sight of me, his eyes popped out of his head.

"He-hell-hello" he stutard. What a twit.

"Hi, I'm Brianna, your cute."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you have that nice weir- I mean buzz cut blonde hair. It looks so sexy."

"Well I'm not the only one here." He said while grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer.

If I wasn't undercover, I would have gaged.

"Mmmm," I said trying to make the best of this by trying to feel his muscles. There, were none...

Twit

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go find some place to have a little 'fun'?"

"Oh babe, you really dig the mik-ster? Good choice, I've had a lot of experiences."

"Oh, I bet you have..." I said with a sly look on my face.

"Well, let's get this wild carnival on the road, shall we?"

"Ohhh yes..." I said with confidence. I usually am very confident and in a big situation, I am able to stay my ground.

He released my waist he put his hand on my butt. After about a minute, he started moving in circular motions.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and started pulling him out of the store and toward the the center of the mall. Once I got there, I spotted it, the water fountain... he he he

I stopped and grabbed Mike's arm lightly. He turned around and faced me. I leaned in closer and put my hand on his 'abs'. I leaned up to his face, just like I was about to kiss him, and whispered,

"Look behind you."

( Brianna's dress and shoe's .com/cgi/set?id=28293061 )

Ideas are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for lack of updates. Me and Brianna are lazy. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight Brianna does not. :) Lol Just kidding... No Not really I do... OKAY FINE I DON'T**

After about a minute of being dazed, Mike turned around and to his surprise, say Emmet standing right behind him.

"Hello Mikey."

"H-h-h-h" He stuttered

"Are you ready for the trip of your life?"

"..."

"Good" He said while picking up Mike and looking straight at me.

"What should I-" I cut him off

" In that garbage can." I said while pointing towards the one behind walked to the can and put, I mean threw Mike Newton in it. He put the cover back on it and i said, "Okay, now do it Emmet."

"Yes mama," he said while giving me a soldier solute. And just like that, Emmet threw the garbage can into the water, which was about 8 feet deep.

"Okay, we better get out of here before anybody notices."

"True!" And on that note, we both ran out of the mall and back to the jeep.

"Now what do you want to do?" He said

"I want to go back to your place. I kind of like it there."

"Okay, back to my place it is." He practically yelled

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the Cullens place. Once we got there, I ran in and saw everyone sitting in the living, even Alice and Heather.

"Were have you two been?" Heather yelled while getting smile that was on my face faded. She walked over to me and was starring at me.

"What?" I narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said, bringing the smile back to my face.

"BRIANNA!" She practically yelled.I turned around and ran past Emmet and out the door. Heather was following me, I could feel it. I looked back and saw her about 5 feet away. I looked forward and kept running. I was about to this little river bank when I heard Heather screaming. I looked back and saw Heather, mid-air, right behind my back. In 2 seconds, she ha made contacts with me and literally pushed me forward, which luckily for me meant I was going into the river. Within the next 5 seconds, both me and Heather were in the river, under the water.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hheat-hhheathherrrr!"

"What? she said with a smirk

"I'm pissssssedddddd" She said with a deadly glare

"Okkayyyy." I said kind of scared, but not really. Emmet and Jasper rescued us from he river, which was 30 degrees. Carlisle being the doctor checked us both out. I was okay, just a little cold and Brianna was even colder, but she was going to be okay.

About 2 hours later

Heather's POV:

I was so tired. I love shopping but now I am scared to ever go again. Alice is insane. It was kinda quiet, then Bella's phone rang and before she could respond I grabbed it off the table.

" Hello Bella's phone Heather her favorite sister speaking." I said then Brianna smacked me in the back of the head. I ignored her.

" Hi Heather I heard you were in town by the way this is Jacob Black." He said enthusiastically.

" Hi Jake." I practically shouted. Brianna's eye's popped out of her head and she grabbed the phone from me.

" Hello Jacob." She said. I rolled my eye's then grabbed the phone and she smacked me but I ran to the kitchen and looked for a place to hide I open the cabinet that was

under the sink it was empty so I climbed in and shut the doors. I heard Brianna calling me but I stayed quiet.

" I'm back." I whispered.

" Hi..." He said slowly. " So any way there's a bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you and your sister's wanted to come.

" Okay awesome." I said. " This place is boring."

" Where are you?"

" Bella's weirdo boyfriend's house." I said and he laughed.

" So do you want me to-" He began but the doors flew open and I screamed and tried to climb out but hit my head on the pipe but continued and ran out to the family room

where Bella grabbed the phone.

" Hi Jake it's Bella. Sorry about my messed up sister's"

" Hey!" Me and Brianna shouted simultaneously. We looked at each other then slapped each other on the cheek and sat down.

" Any way I can drive myself." She said then glared at Edward he looked worried. What was he worried some one was going to eat her.

" Bella are you sur-"

" Yes shut up Edward." She said and I heard Jacob laughing.

" Gotta get the girls home now Jake, see you tonight."

" Okay bye." I heard him say, then the line went dead.

" Now Edward will you please drive me and the girl's home." Bella asked.

" Oh Brianna I know the perfect outfit for you to wear." I squealed and she groaned.

" I'm not like that am I?" Alice asked and everyone nodded.

" Okay come on girls." Edward said.

" Okay bye everyone." I said then ran out the door. Brianna said bye to everyone - kiss up- then we all got into the volvo. Brianna put in her ear plugs and turned on her Ipod. I pretended to but did not turn it on I instead listened to their conversation.

" Bella with Victoria on the loose I don't think it's a good idea to go to the mutt's little party." He said and now I was confused who was Victoria and what did he mean by mutt?

" Edward I am fine it is not that far to the treaty line." She said confusing me more and what was with the treaty line.

" I know but-"

" Edward I am perfectly capable of driving myself to bonfire and the girls are already suspicious especially Heather won't they wonder why you would drive us." Ah ha so there is a secret ha I should be recording this Brianna will never believe me. Oh well.

" I will make sure Alice looks out for you." What does he mean is he gonna send her to spy on us. I am so confused.

" Edward." She whined.

" It's for your own good." He said then she pouted and they went quiet. About a minute later we were home I shoved the door open and ran inside Brianna was right behind me I ran up to our room. Then realized I forgot the clothes at the Cullens oh well. I will get it later. I ran to the closet and started looking through clothes trying to find an outfit for me. Brianna just climbed in her bed and started reading a book called Eclipse. I eventually found the jeans I wanted and threw them on my bed then walked to my dresser. It took a minute to find the right shirt after I did I threw it towards my bed but I accidentally threw it at Brianna's head and burst out laughing she glared at me then threw it at me I caught it and put it on my bed then started going through my shoes. I eventually found the right pair and placed it on my bed if I hit Brianna again it would not be pretty.

Then I started going through Jewlery.

" We are just going to a bonfire." Brianna said and I turned to face her. " Are you hoping someone special will be there?"

" No, are you hoping your future wife will be there?"

" Shut it." She said then turned back to her book I went back to my Jewlery after I was done I began to look for my purse. After I found it I put on my outfit and smiled I was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt, grey boots, my purple purse and the wolf necklace Billy gave me when I was seven for Christmas.

" I like it." Brianna said.

" Thanks I will pick out yours now." I said then ran back to the closet she groaned then went back to her book. I already knew what I wanted so I moved fast. I had the whole outfit together in a minute. I threw it at her. She groaned then put it on. She had a blue top and black leggings then blue ballet flats with a black purse and then a heart necklace. ( Heather and Brianna's outfit's .com/heather_briannas_outfits_bonfire/set?id=24212347 )

" Time to go." Bella called.

" Okay." We said at the same time then ran down stairs and I pushed Brianna out of my way and she fell head first into a pile of laundry.

" Opps." I said and and she stood up I jumped to the bottom of the stairs skipping five and out the door.

**REVEIW! **


End file.
